nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trumpeters
Trumpeters are a enemy found in the game Untouched. Appearance Trumpeters have a cylindercle body. Their bodies are light blue and the have a black eye and lips on their face. The Trumpeters have yellow drill shaped horns that come out of their mouths. Lastly, Trumpeters wear small red hats on their heads. History Trumpeters used to work on a mine and had to spend their days using grey drills to dig into the coal grey rock. The job was tiring and pay was sometimes very low. As if that wasn't enough, the boss in charge of the coal mines hated music and laughter. "Work, work, work!" he would yell, "All work and no play will make you rich!" The Trumpeters would put all their strength into it just to stay away from the bosses wrath. One day a young worker came and he was set to work. Day after day and night after night, he slowly built a instrument. One day, at lunch break, the young worker came with a golden drill. Many were surprised at the drill but, when the young worker put it to his lips they were even more surprised. The drill was a trumpet and it made the most beautiful music. All the workers' spirit lifted but one person grew angry. The boss came tumbling into the room and yelled at the young work to cease playing. But, the young worker didn't stop playing and instead did a loud song. The boss brought out his whip and did a few strokes on the worker. Those strokes would be the only one on the workers back for the police had come and took the boss away. The boss was tried and found guilty of abuse and another charge. The workers were grateful to be free of labour but they also wondered about the charge. "The boss killed my father," said the young worker to the group "My father and him had struck gold and the boss wanted all for himself. He beat my father to death just as he had finished playing a tune on a golden trumpet. Then the boss through my fathers body into a dark alley and the murder has remained unsolved till now. Whenever the boss heard a trumpet that night would come back to his mind. Whenever he heard laughter he would remember the laughs he had with his father and the night". The Trumpeters all made drill trumpets and met up with the blue wizard. They had played their music for the blue wizard. They have had a good life at the blue wizards castle till the Green Wizard drove them away. They have since been seen playing their trumpets at a large theatre where they have been hired for many jobs. Game Information Trumpeters are a dangerous enemy as they distort the Green Wizard's magic lines so that he can't let any Flying Guards into the force field. To destroy them the player must draw a straight line through them. Category:Enemies